My Only One
by ComeOnJustifyMyLove
Summary: Tegan & Sara, First Love Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey Guys, are you excited?! Well I am, because I have here, the first chapter of the Sequel to First Love. So, I looked over all the reviews and by default, the Alternative Ending won. I have to admit, I thought the Future would win, but I know people like seeing happy endings. But, the journey to a happy ending is never easy, its usually filled with drama, lust, greed, suspicion and heartbreak . . . but in the end, its traditional that they come back together, but sometimes writers break the rules and leave you hating them, maybe that's what I will do. But I must warn you now, this sequel isn't what you are prepared for, nor is it what you want, but it's what I'm giving you. This is a two part Chapter, hopefully Chapter Two will be up tomorrow night. One thing I wanted to say though, is that I'm not sure when I'm updating Drive Me Crazy, and I wasn't supposed to start the Sequel until DMC was finished, but since I'm torturing you guys, I just deciding to post it. I've never had writers block with this story and I hope It doesn't come my way. Also, you will notice change in the emotions and detail, I got a little deeper than before, putting more thought into it. You're gonna see familiar faces, and a family of familiar people. Again, this is a two part Chapter, so REVIEW for the second one, maybe the drama will start there? (;

_Songs of the Chapter: _Broken-Lifehouse,Iris-Goo Goo Dolls,Only One- YellowCard.

_*Last thing: I dedicate this to ImNotYourHero & Squeedate, thanks guys._

Chapter 1: Intense

Sara POV:

I flutter my eyes open slowly, looking directly up at the blurry ceiling. I take in a deep breath and start to stretch out my legs, but stop once I feel the soreness spread through my thighs. Most people who wake up like this would be freaking out as to why it hurts, but not me, I know exactly why. My lips start to curl as memories of yesterday fill my mind. _Tegan_, her soft delicate hands, her smooth tiny fingertips gliding across my skin, her hot tongue massaging mine sweetly, but most of all, her lingering lips; kissing places that hid deeper beneath my skin. . . _Tegan._

I slowly turn my head to the side, expecting to find her soft naked body buried underneath her thick blanket and sheets, but find nothing but indents. I prop myself up on my elbows, looking around her dim gray room, only lit by the glow of the dark-gloomy clouds. My eyes travel down to the open space next to her bed, my dress lightly sprawled out on the floor from letting it fall off from my chest last two nights ago. I start to smile again as I lay back down, turning my body to the side. I look at the sheets where her body once was, feeling my heart swell inside my chest. She was right . . . _I wouldn't regret waiting,_ and I didn't.

My ears perk up as I hear the sound of faint footsteps, slowly getting louder. The doorknob starts to twist and my hearts starts to beat faster. The door opens and I see a familiar maroon beanie pop out for a quick second, making my eyes fill with lust. She steps into the room and closes the door, never once taking her eyes off of her phone in her hands. The door clicks shut and she smiles, typing up a reply to who ever she's talking to. After a couple of seconds, she finally locks her phone and puts it into the butt pocket of her black jeans. She lifts her head up and turns it to me, our eyes instantly locking. I take my bottom lip between my teeth as she stares at me, remembering the feeling of her hands roaming my body, and wanting to feel nothing else in that moment.

She starts to smile as she makes her way over to the bed, stopping at the edge and looking down at me. As her gums show, I felt everything in my mind leave, knowing nothing but the feeling of her body laying next to mine. It's crazy . . . this hold she already has on me, but it's not something I can help, and personally, I don't want to help it.

I lift my body and sit up, never once taking my eyes of hers. She takes off her leather jacket and tosses it to the floor, her hands now going to the button of her jeans. She slowly pulls them down her legs, her cute batman underwear covering the place that I know now, is my favorite place in the world. She kicks her pants to the side and grabs the blankets, covering my body, and pulls them back, exposing my pale skin. Her eyes leave mine for the first time, roaming around my flesh, it amazes me how I can feel her eyes sear into my skin, leaving non-visible paths in their wake. She brings her eyes back to mine and slowly climbs onto the bed, crawling behind my body. She opens her legs, placing them at my sides as her back leans against her wall. I feel her hands grip my waist and she tugs me back lightly, signaling for me to lean back on her. I obey and lean back, her covered chest cushioning my bare back. I rest my head on her shoulder, turning it to the side and staring up at her jaw, seeing the small faint red mark I branded her with, yesterday.

"Where did you go?"

I ask her softly, my morning voice still present. I feel her hands slowly move their way to my stomach, stopping once they touch both of my hands resting there. She laces our fingers together, her palms resting on the back of my hands and her familiar fingertips resting against my palms. She moves her head a little and looks down at me, my heart stopping at the coat of gloss covering her eyes. She's crying . . .

"I went for a walk."

She says simply. I keep my eyes on her, watching as the first tear slowly breaks from the rim of her left eye, and rolls down her cheek. She starts to wiggle her fingers away from mine, wanting to wipe it away before more come, but I lightly shake my head to her, her fingers stopping in place.

"Don't."

Her nostrils start to flare as my mind starts to wonder. I thought I fixed her? I thought that I took the needle and thread to each wound and stitched them right up? I thought . . . Another tear breaks and she leans down, burying her face into the crook of my neck, letting my feel the wet paths on my skin. I bring our linked hands up to my mouth, placing soft kisses on her knuckles, while her tears soak into my skin. I don't understand whats going on right now, not one bit, I just know that I have to comfort her. Even though this wasn't the way I expected to see her the day after she touched me with the most absolute grace, it was _still _my job to be here.

"I love you."

I hear her softly mumble into my neck. I start to smile as I feel her soft lips mold into my skin, leaving an invisible outline only _our _fingers could find.

"I love you too, baby."

I whisper, she lifts her head from my neck and I turn to her, looking at her flushed face. Her cheeks glowing a deep brick-red with tear paths on them, her eyes puffy and sore-looking . . . what I would _kill _to make that look go away.

"Tell me everything's going to be alright?"

Tegan says weakly, now it was time to start worrying. I take my eyes off her and search her face, trying to see what's causing all the damage, trying to find that new wound I need to stitch, but find nothing . . . for once, I couldn't read her at all.

"What happened?"

She sniffs away the new tears and looks down to our hands, resting on my sheet covered chest. She turns my hands around and places her palms right against mine, locking them back together again. As her fingertips start to move against my knuckles, she leans down again and rests her chin down on my shoulder.

"I want him to be happy . . . "

She says low. I start to wonder for a second, but stop when I remember the cause of everything that has ever gone wrong in her life, her Dad, Principle Hart.

"Can you hand me my jacket, please?"

She asks. I nod and untangle our hands, sitting back up. I reach down and grab her leather jacket from the floor, leaning back against her and setting it on my chest. She grabs it and heads straight for the right front pocket, digging inside like a fish squirming on dry land. She pulls her closed-fist out and tosses her jacket back to the floor bringing both of her hands back on my chest, right above my heart. I bring my hands up and place them on her wrists softly, waiting for her to show me what she's holding inside of her palm.

After a couple of seconds, both of us just staring at her hands, she finally starts to open her grip, letting me see the familiar silver band, with the large cut diamond resting in the setting. My eyes grow small, studying the ring, I've seen it before, but where? Then, it dawned on me. This was Tegans Mum's ring . . . the one Lucy had on two nights ago.

"I went to his office to leave him a note . . . telling him I wanted to talk."

She says, setting the ring down on my chest, the cool silver stinging into my flesh. I look back up at her and she's looking at the ring, watching it rise and fall on my chest. I trail my eyes to her jaw line, studying the perfect structure, waiting for her to continue.

"But he was there."

She says low. I look back at the ring and let out a small sigh, hoping nothing worse than a normal fight happened.

"He said that I ruined his life . . . that I fucked up his chances of ever being happy again. He told me that he wishes he could leave me, just like he did to my Mom ."

I look back at her, finding no water in her eyes, finding no emotion on her face, but I know her so much better than that. I could tell from her earlier tears, that this was killing her, it was slowly eating away at her insides.

"Then he threw _her _ring at my face and told me . . . sometimes he wished that I was never even born."

I lift one hand and gently place it on her jaw, turning her head to face me, letting me see her face fully. She looks at me and in that moment, I saw her face from two nights ago. And it killed me. But what was I supposed to say? What was there _to _say? I could only rummage up two small words to say to her, but I felt like they weren't for me to say, because it wasn't _me _who hurt her.

"Tell me how to make you feel better . . . I'll do anything."

As I said the words to her, her lips started to slowly pull into a small weak smile. I meant it, anything she needed me to do, I would do it; no questions asked. She takes her eyes off mine and starts to search my face, her smile growing a little bigger when she cups my jaw lightly. She moves her thumb against my cheek and looks back into my eyes, leaning into me. She stops, centimeters away from my face and closes her eyes, letting me feel her misty breath on my lips with each shaky exhale.

"Kiss me."

She whispers. I felt my heart jump as her nostrils started to flare, the tears fighting their way back to the surface again. I lean in slowly and press my lips against hers, feeling hers tremble against mine. I close my eyes and linger there for a while. For once, it wasn't time to battle with our tongues for dominance, it wasn't time to moan and beg for each other to move on, it was time to examine my new task, and find a way to turn it into a painful scar, just like I did with all the others. She pulls away softly and I lean my forehead against hers, reliving our first kiss all over again.

" And . . . hold me."

She says, my tasks to make her feel better not done yet. I smile and nod, breaking our connection and sitting up. I open my eyes and turn my head around, looking at her, propped up against the wall, legs spread open. I get on my knees and turn my body to face her, the sheets falling to the bed, letting her see all of me. Even though I was putty in her hands at any moment, she still didn't take her eyes off mine, she watched me. She watched me as I climbed on to her lap and sat down on her thighs, she watched me as I wrapped my arms around her neck and ran my fingers through her hair, it wasn't until I smiled at her weakly, that she broke our gaze. Her eyes went straight to my chest, and her head followed, resting her forehead gently on my skin.

"Now . . . tell me I'm your everything."

She mumbles into my skin. I felt my heart drop as her request rang through my ears. I look down and bring one hand to her chin, lifting up her head, making her look right at me. The water was forming in her eyes again, and there was no way to stop them from falling, sometimes you need to let the pain actually seep from you, to be called normal again.

"You're my everything . . . and I love you."

Tegan POV:

I look into her eyes as she looks into mine, feeling her comfort sear through my veins. Even though I asked her for those words, I could tell that for her, they were part of her familiar vocabulary she had for me, they rolled off her tongue without any hesitation, because there was nothing to hesitate about. She loved me, and I am her everything, I know . . . because she was all that to me, and so much more.

When I woke up this morning, laying next to her, I couldn't help but cry. The night she touched me, she told me she wanted me to let her fix me, and she did . . . but the thread she used to stitch up each wound, ripped open. At first, I thought all of her hard work went to waste, but after scolding myself, I realized something. The wounds could be repaired, but this time I didn't want her to stitch them up for me, I didn't want her to think that she never once helped me. It was me, I needed to take the needle and thread to my own skin, and the only wound I knew was the biggest, was my Dad. He's the reason I'm always upset, he's the reason I always feel like I have no one. I don't have a mother like everyone else does, and him well, he chose Lucy over me, leaving me with no one, until I met Sara. I never understood what people felt when they talked about being alone once, than meeting someone who completely change their lives, I never knew until now. _Because it was happening to me_. I may only be 16, but I already know who I would love to spend the rest of my life with, and who I would hate to live it without.

"How much?"

I ask her softly. I would never ask her for this, usually I love when she tells me on her own, because it means that at the moment, that's exactly what she's feeling, but right now . . . I need to hear it. I need to feel like someone _actually _wants me around, I need to know how much I'm worth to her, because it might be the only thing to stop me from breaking down.

She tears her eyes away from my watery ones, searching my face as her thumb glides up to my bottom lip, lightly tracing the outline of it. She starts to shake her head softly, a small weak smile forming on her face as she looks right back into my eyes.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine. . ."

She says, making my eyes sting with more water. She leans in and places her soft lips on mine, my eyes closing and my body slowly melting. She pulls her lips away and rests her forehead on mine.

"I love you more than words can explain."

She continues, making my heart swell inside my chest again. She brushes her nose against mine and I smile, she was putting the band-aid on my cut, waiting to let it heal up a little on its own. She leans back in and kisses me, just like before, lingering on my lips for a bit longer. When she pulls away this time, I feel her fingertips lightly dance across my cheek, tracing the structure of jaw . . . something I never told her I loved, but I'm pretty sure she knew.

"And I love you more than my heart has ever loved before."

She finishes, making my eyes open. I look into hers, already piercing into mine and feel everything in my body grow limp. The things she said to me, made me experience the hyped up love everyone gushed about. Knowing you have someone who was willing to do anything to help you, knowing you have someone who you could trust, knowing you have someone to love you . . . .it was better than they described, and I didn't want to ruin this moment anymore, I just wanted her to show me how much of her words, were true.

"Show me."

I whimper out. Never in my life have I felt this weak in front of someone, never in my life has someone taken the time to take down my walls, but for once, I was thankful for not being strong. I always had to be strong before I met Sara, I had no one to talk to, no one cared to even listen, but most of all . . . no one to help me deal with my problems. This is the first time that someone is baring the burden of _my _problems with me, and it felt weird . . . but _tender_.

I search her face as she looks into my eyes, hoping she could see how much I need her right now. Most people would take that as a sign to move in for the kill, sex _me _back to my sanity, but I was hoping Sara knew how to show me, I was hoping she could read me like the open book she made me to be.

She nods gently and tears our connection, looking down to my shirt covered chest. She brings both of her hands to my collar-bone, letting her fingers tickle my skin as she slides them down my torso, stopping at the hem of my shirt. She grips it with both hands and for a second, I start to think that maybe I wasn't that much of an open book to her, after all. I honestly didn't want her to be inside _me _physically, I wanted her to be inside me mentally and emotionally, I needed to know that she understood.

But, I don't stop her. She pulls my shirt up slowly and tosses it to the floor, joining the pile of our other discarded clothes. I look at her and watch as her eyes skim down my bare, bra-less chest, taking in the sight of what I feel is **her **_property_. She brings her hands up to my chest and rests them right above my breasts, leaving a gap that lines up with my cleavage. I feel my body start to shake as she just stares at my skin, only parting with it to blink the moisture back into her eyes. After a couple of seconds, she finally starts to lean down, placing her soft lips in the gap between her hands, letting me feel her lips mold into my flesh.

"I'm going to tell you everyday . . ."

She mumbles into my skin, making my eyes close. I lean my head back and feel my tears start to build up again, hoping she says what I need her to say.

"How much you've changed my life . . ."

She whispers, moving her lips up to my collar-bone. She kisses my structure lightly, letting me feel the passion in each kiss.

"I'm going to put you before me . . . always."

I feel the tears start to seep from the cracks of my closed eyelids, how have I really gone this long without her doing this to me? Without her kissing away all my worry and fear that ate at my bones night and day. _How_?

She glides her lips up to my neck, lightly kissing my pulse point, probably feeling my heart race against her skin. She brings her tongue to the surface of my skin and slowly twirls it around, making my eyes start to roll back. It wasn't sexual, and It wasn't meant to be.

"I'm going to take my time with _this _. . ."

She says, slowly sliding one hand down to my chest, stopping on the patch of skin covering my **heart**. I open my eyes and feel her lips leave my skin. She lifts her head and looks straight at me, her fingertips starting to trace the outline of a fake heart, over mine.

"And I'm going to make it feel . . ."

She says, teasing me with her words. She brings one hand down and grabs my free hand,resting right on her thigh. She picks it up and places it over her heart, letting me feel the fast steady rhythm of an _unbroken _heart, mine has never felt that alive.

"Like this."

I felt my heart skip a beat, and so did she, because she looks down to her hand and starts to smile weakly.

"And then when that day comes, and your heart beats like mine . . ."

She says, lifting her gaze back to me. I look at her and she slowly leans in, brushing her lips across mine, the tickling sensation numbing my body.

"You're going to forget that you were ever broken."

I close my eyes and lean into her, crashing my lips against hers, feeling the mist of her gasp on my upper lip. I glide my tongue across her bottom lip and she parts them for me, letting me return to the place I know better than my own. She brings her hands up and wraps them around my neck again, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly. Her beauty was what caught my eye, and her personality caught my smile, but it was her words that caught my heart. Each letter she used to form a word, and each word she used to form a sentence, wrapped around my beating organ and took me like a thief in the night.

I slowly pull away and she lets out a small sigh, bringing one of her hands up to my jaw and cupping it gently. I open my eyes and find her staring right at me, a wide smile playing on her lips, making my lips tremble. I lean in a little and brush my nose against hers, my eyes filling with lust.

"Let me show you how much I love you, now."

I whisper. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and lightly nips at it, never once taking her eyes off me. But I take mine of hers, I look down to her naked body, sitting right in my lap. Her white pale milky skin, her light tan buds already stiffening up to my gaze, she was everyone's definition of perfect, she had to be.

Sara POV:

She leans in and buries her head into the crook of my neck, feeling her soft lips caress my warm skin. I close my eyes and drop my head down, burying it into her sea of long brown locks, smelling her Axe scented shampoo. I let my body relax as her lips travel up my neck, and stop at my jaw, her teeth gently sinking into my skin. I gasp and bring both my hands up to her hair, ruffling up her already messy mullet with my fingers. I feel her lips curl against my skin and I can't help but smile too, our relationship was so different from others. I didn't know many other couples, but from couples we did know _like _Charlie and Paulie, we seemed to be passed them. They were _dating _for two years, before they finally made it official just a couple of days ago. Tegan and I, we made it official after 2 weeks. It took Paulie two years to realize what she was doing, and it only took me one whole day in the 8th floor of the class building to realize what I was doing. _It took me one whole day to realize that I'm in love with Tegan._

I feel my thighs start to grow warm and my body begin to shake, I was already addicted to her touch, and I had barely had it for the first time yesterday. I lean my head down and bury my face into her neck, inhaling her scent swiftly. Her scent was one of my favorite things about her. She brings her hands down to my thighs and starts to rub them, goosebumps rise to my skin and she moves her hands to my inner thighs, lightly massaging them. I purse my lips against her skin and feel one hand travel down to my mound, cupping it lightly.

I let out a shaky breath as she starts to slowly move her fingers against my lips, gliding them up and down. After a couple of seconds, she stops torturing me, parting my lips and bringing one finger up to my clit. I moan and close my eyes, burying my face **deeper **into her neck.

"Do I make you wet like this all the time?"

She ask, moving her fingers around in the pool between my folds. I felt a small amount of embarrassment fill my cheeks and I nodded gently into her neck. She places a soft kiss on my jaw and slowly drags her fingers down to my entrance, circling around the place I needed her most.

"Tell me you love me . . ."

Tegan whispers in my ear, the mist of her hot breath making my body shiver. I lift my head from her neck and bring my face right in front of hers, letting her see my eyes as I let her hear her favorite words.

"I love you, Tegan."

As soon as I finish, I feel her push her long slender middle finger inside me, my mouth dropping open. I close my eyes and rest my forehead on hers, adjusting to the steady rhythm of her soft thrust. I was a little nervous that it would hurt this time, but Tegan already knows I want it gentle. She asked my yesterday, and I told her I loved the feeling of her hands caressing my body, I told her that when she touched me gently, I felt it everywhere.

She brings her thumb up to my clit and starts to slowly rub me again, making me whimper out my satisfaction. I groan as she slowly pulls all the way out, her fingertips stopping at the rim of my entrance, only to be pushed back in further than ever before.

"Tegan . . ."

I whimper out, feeling my walls pulse around her delicate fingers. She leans down and takes my shoulder into her mouth, lightly sucking on my skin, sending shocks of fire through my body. I feel her finger curl and massage my walls as she pulls out and my body begins to shake in her arms. She brings one arm up and places it in the center of my back, her fingertips dancing across my flesh.

"More."

I whimper out, the one finger teasing me up to my brim. As soon as she adds another finger, I feel the nerves in my stomach about to explode, her fingers stretching me to my limit. I bury my head back into her neck and let my moans out against her skin. Suddenly, my body tenses as I feel her add another finger, stopping once she's filled me up with all three.

"Look at me."

She whispers. I take a second to let my body calm then lift my head from her neck, looking right back at her again. She brings her hand up from my back and places it on my forehead, pushing the hair away from my face.

"Are you okay?"

She asks with concern in her voice. That was another thing I loved about her, she always made sure I was okay before she went _too _far. I look into her eyes and slowly nod my head, feeling her push the falling hairs back again. She smiles weakly and leans in, placing her lips against mine. I part them and allow her to soothe me, my mind starting to drift off into a certain high her lips brought out of me. Suddenly, I feel her fingers curl inside me and twist around, slowly pulling out. I break the kiss and gasp, panting for the air I just let out as she begins to push back into me.

"Oh god."

I whimper, the muscles in my body starting to tighten. As she continues her steady rhythm, the nerves start to ball up into the pit of my stomach, making my hips rise on their own from the intensity.

"Too much, baby?"

She ask, her voice husky yet soft. I moan and nod my head, the intensity was ripping through my body with a dull knife, but I want the release, I want to collapse onto her body and let her kiss my limp bones, I want her to do what she said, and show me how much she _loves _me. She starts to pull her fingers out and I bring my hands to her hair, gripping it tight in my hands and shaking my head.

"But I want it . . . I want you to _push me over_."

I whisper to her, leaning my forehead back against hers. She nods and pushes back in, her thumb beginning to work tight circles on my clit again. I whimper as the nerves begin to swim around the pit of my stomach, my first wave slowly crashing down on me.

"De-deeper."

I moan out, my body feeling like a volcano ready to erupt. She pushes all the way into me, letting my feel her knuckles against my folds and I burst, crying out made up words. My body trembles and my skin becomes numb, my eyes closing as I collapse.

Tegan POV:

I bring my hand to the center of her back and hold up her body with all the strength I have, not wanting her to part from me and fall to the mattress. I close my eyes and bury my head into her shoulder, getting lost in the feeling of her warm walls squeezing my three fingers tightly. As her cum starts to drip down my wrist, I get the sudden urge to taste her and reward myself after all my hard work.

"You okay, Sar?"

I whisper into her ear. After a couple of seconds of pure silence, I turn my head to the side and see her facing me, her hair covering her face, her head resting against my shoulder. I smile and lean down, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Baby, are you okay?"

I ask again. After more silent seconds, I start to wonder why she's not answering me. I lean a little back, making her weight shift fully onto me and bring my hand up to her face. I push away all the hair covering her beautiful features and my heart drops. She passed out, she was asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle at her, it was too much for her, but she still wanted _it _. . . she wanted _me_. I smile and look down, my fingers still deep inside her, all the way down to the knuckles. I take in a deep breath and start to slowly pull out, hoping I don't wake her. I pull my fingers out fully and look back at her, her lifeless face still out, it must have been that good. I reach down with my hand and grab my sheets, pulling them over her as I lean back and rest against the wall. I cover her body, wrapping my white clean sheets around the both of us. I bring one hand to her back and the other to her face, placing my fingers through her hair as she sleeps peacefully.

"I can't wait for that day, Sara."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I know you guys absolutely hate me. But I promise,** I PROMISE**, that this Sequel will be ten times better than First Love, so I'm asking you not to hate me, _please_? Sorry that this chapter is really short, but you guys are gonna start seeing a new side of Sara that Tegan's _creating_, so tell me if you notice the change in her behavior. Also, I have to warn you guys, there will be plenty of new couples in this story that will blow your fucking mind, some of them being completely awkward, but still kind of cute. So get ready for some new OTP's and remember to sign your waver for this emotional roller-coaster. So, Good luck. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW & ENJOY (:

**Songs of the Chapter:** HelloGoodbye-Here In Your Arms, Linkin Park-Shadow Of The Day.

Chapter 2: Selfish

Sara POV:

I try my best to ignore the sound of the loud ringing, turning my head to the side and meeting a familiar warmth. After a couple of seconds, I give up; opening my eyes slowly. I stare at the blurry tan image in front of me and take in a deep breath, my nostrils filling with my favorite ,_familiar _scent . . . _Tegan_. The ringing stops and I slowly lift my head from her shoulder, sitting up straight. I look at her face and my heart drops, my lips pulling into a small smile at the sight in front of me. She's asleep, her head resting against the wall; her shaggy bangs covering her eyes.

I lift my right hand up and extend my index finger, gently placing it down on her bottom lip. Her flesh was so cold, but she kept me _so_ warm. I slowly glide my finger around, tracing the shape of her lips, already knowing the _frame _by heart. If I would have known a long time ago that _this _is what London had to _offer _me, I would have come a lot sooner.

I take in a small breath and slowly lean down, stopping a centimeter away from her face. I trail my eyes down to her lips, watching as my finger outlines them. What did my lips _do _before they found _her_? Sometimes I dressed them in Cherry Chap-stick, but most of the time they stayed closed. Now . . . they _**tremble** _at just the _thought _of her kissing _her_.

I wonder if the girls before me ever felt this way? I wonder if Molly ever looked into Tegan's eyes and felt her world turn completely upside down in the most amazing way. I wonder if she was ever addicted to Tegan's touch, if she ever craved for Tegan's hands to caress her skin. _Or_ if she ever yearned to feel Tegan pulse around her fingers; like I do.

I close my eyes and slowly lean forward, gently resting my forehead against hers. How Molly could never touch Tegan is a mystery to me. I can't seem to control my hands when it comes to Tegan's skin, my fingers have been **itching **since the Night of Winter Formal to touch her again.

"Tegan."

I whisper,trying to wake her up gently. After seconds of pure silence, I open my eyes and stare at her still sleeping face. My lips pull into a small smile as my attempt to wake her, fails. Not even thunderstorms could wake her.

"Tegan, baby."

I say, a little louder this time. She takes in a deep breath and slowly turns her head to the side, her eyes remaining closed as she continues to sleep. I let out a small sigh and start to give up, when an idea of how to wake her up forms in my head. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and start to chew on it hard, moving my body back and trailing my eyes down to her batman underwear. I look at the yellow elastic band and feel my fingers start to throb.

I swiftly begin to trail my finger off her of her lips and down her body, passing her shirt-covered chest, and her tight-steady falling stomach. Once my finger lands on the elastic band, I hook it under and slowly lift it away from her skin. I take my bottom lip back between my teeth as my eyes travel to _my favorite place in the world_; lingering on her small patch of curls, resting on her mound.

"I'm guessing you like what you see?"

I hear her husky voice, making me lift my head. I look straight into her sleepy eyes and her lips pull into a small smile; making my cheeks turn a deep red.

"You have no idea."

I tell her, dropping my gaze back down to her mound. Some people would be too embarrassed to do this, admire their exposed partners while they're watching; but I'm not. Tegan's watching me while I fall in love with every inch of perfection she has to offer, there is nothing embarrassing about that; there couldn't be.

"Tell me what you like about it, Sara."

She says, heaviness dripping from each word. I bite down on my lip more and let out a small whimper; feeling the puddle between my legs starting to form. I lift my eyes back up to hers and slowly guide my hand inside of her underwear, letting my fingertips toy with her curls. She takes in a deep breath and her neck tenses, her eyes never leaving mine as she rests her head against the wall. I move my fingertips down and trace them up and down against her slit, feeling her liquid starting to seep from her folds.

"I love how smooth _it_ is . . . how _it_ feels like silk against my fingers."

I say, low. She lets out a small whimper and her legs begin to shake underneath me, making me start to smile. _I_ do this to her, _I_ make her anxious, _I_ make her crave to be touched.

"What else, S-Sara?"

She says, shakily. I stop moving my fingers and slowly spread her folds; her heat radiating into the palm of my hand. I bring two fingers up to her clit and feel her cum coat the tips as I slowly begin to rub her. She closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh, her legs starting to calm as I _rub _away the nerves.

"I love how wet _it_ gets . . . when you think about me."

I say, softly. She groans and bites down harder on her bottom lip, hissing at the pain mixing with the pleasure.

"Come here."

She says. I obey and lean forward, resting my forehead against hers. She lifts her hands up and places them on my jaw, her grip tightening as I slowly move my fingers down to her entrance.

"That's it? That's all you love about it?"

She whispers, rubbing the pad of her thumbs across the skin of my cheek. I gently shake my head and she smiles weakly, letting out a small sigh.

"There's one more."

I tell her, circling around the place my fingers will be _filling_ in just a couple of seconds. She let's out a small breathless chuckle and moves her hands to the back of my head, grabbing fistfuls of my hair.

"What is it?"

She says low, making my spine tingle with nerves. I take in a small breath and lean in more, resting my cheek against hers. Her grip on my locks begin to tighten and I lick my lips, whispering to her my favorite thing about _it_.

"I love that I'm _only _one who gets to touch _it_ . . . me and only me."

I say, pushing in my two slender fingers that have been teasing her since she woke up. My eyes roll into the back of my head as her walls throb against my slender bones. _My craving has been fixed._ As my fingers develop a steady rhythm, I lean down and bury my head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent mixed with the sweat that's starting to form.

"Tell me that it's mine, Tegan."

I whisper, sinking my teeth down into her milky flesh. She gasps and buries her head down into the crook of my neck, placing small little kisses near my shoulder. After a couple of seconds, nothing but her heavy breathing and moans filling the room, I slow my thrust down to a stop and she whimpers loud, beginning to grind her hips into my fingers.

"Tell me."

I tell her, feeling a sudden wave of **greed** wash over me. All the innocence I have is now gone, and I _blame_ it on her. I blame her for making my eyes roll into the back of my head when I entered her, I blame her for her intoxicating moans that motivate me to release her, and most of all . . . I _blame_ her for turning me into the worlds most selfish person. Now that she's had me, and I've had her . . . I want to be the _only _one that can have her.

"Please, Tegan."

I whimper, taking a piece of her skin between my lips and sucking on it hard. She tugs on my hair and brings her lips to my ear, letting me hear her hot-heavy breath.

"It's yours, Baby. All yours."

As soon as her words finish, I thrust my fingers back into her. She throws her head back, detaching my lips from her neck and pulls my face forward, crashing her lips against mine. As our tongues twirl in a graceful dance, I feel her walls start to squeeze my fingers tighter. As if it's an instant reaction _already_, my eyes roll back and I let out a small moan. Not only has she managed to break my _innocence_, but she's managed to turn me into an _addict_.

"Make me cum, Sara."

She moans in my mouth. I let out a small groan and push my fingers into her deeper, wanting her walls to _amputate _them with her clenching. She breaks our kiss to let out a loud gasp and I bury my head back into her neck, feeling her legs begin to rise with me right on top of them.

"Oh go- Sara!"

She yells, throwing her head back against the wall. I lift my face up from her neck and watch in awe; the way her eye-brows furrow every time my tips touch the deepest part inside of her, the way her jaw clenches every time I pull out, dreading the fact that even for a second, I'm close to _leaving_. **This **is why I'm selfish . . . I want to be the only person who witnesses Tegan _cumming _undone.

Tegan POV:

The nerves in my stomach start to explode, one by one as Sara's fingers move in and out, curling once they've hit the deepest part in me. I lift my head from the wall and look at her, finding her watching me; her mouth slightly ajar, eyes filled with nothing but Lust. The fact that she's watching me, waiting for me to burst in her palm makes it so much _harder _for me to explode. I want to throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut while my body convulses and becomes numb, but then . . . I want to watch Sara. I want to watch her, watch me _cum_. I want to see the look in her eyes when my _Inner _Volcano erupts and my melting-hot Lava flows like a river in her palm. I want to watch my _girlfriend _admire me like she has never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

"Sara."

I whimper, feeling my first wave crash down on me. She lets out a soft moan and that sound alone was enough to push me. I close my eyes and throw my head back as my fluids begin to drip into Sara's palm, my walls throbbing to keep her in place. My high starts to kick in to over-drive, and I feel Sara's fingers slowly pull out of me. As soon as her fingers disappear, my bones grow numb and my muscles become limp, making me slump against the wall. This was barely her second time touching me, and I was already experiencing something beyond the state of ecstasy.

After a minute of pure silence, nothing but our unsteady breaths filling the room, my high begins to fade. I slowly open my eyes and lift my head from the wall, ready to look at Sara, when my eyes gaze upon something _more _beautiful. She has her two fingers, that were just inside of me minutes ago, right in front of her face; her eyes glued to the shiny coat of liquid still dripping down from the tips. After a couple of seconds, she tears her gaze off of her fingers and looks down to my t-shirt covered chest. Without her having to say _it_, I knew that she wanted the material off of my body and onto the floor. So I bring my hands up to the hem of my shirt and slowly pull it up and over my head, tossing it to the side. She look at my exposed skin and brings her sticky fingers down to my right breast, spreading my cum around my stiff nipple. I take my bottom lip back between my teeth and hold back the moans that desperately want to escape my throat.

"You're all mine."

She whispers, leaning down and taking my cum-covered nipple into her mouth. I take in a sharp breath when I feel her hot-tongue start to swirl around, avoiding my aching bud. I lift my hands up and place them in her hair, tugging every time she sucks a piece of my skin into her mouth; no doubt leaving the worlds darkest hickies behind. Suddenly, I feel her teeth bite down on my nipple, making me arch my back as the pain mixes with the slight-stinging pleasure. I tighten my grip on her hair and slowly pull her up, feeling my nipple snap back into place as she stares directly at me; a small weak smile starting to form on her lips. Even at the most _sexiest_ moments, she still managed to be the innocent Sara that I fell in love with.

"I love you."

I whisper, letting out a small chuckle. She smiles bigger and leans forward, brushing her nose up against mine; Giving me one of her _sweet _Eskimo kisses.

"I love you, too."

She says, leaning in and kissing the tip of my nose. I smile and begin to untangle my hands from her hair, ready to show her the same love she showed me just minutes ago. When my hands are free, I bring them down to her waist and grip her hips gently. She cocks her head to the side and my lips pull into a small smirk, earning a cute little giggle from her.

"You really weren't kidding when you said the four-day weekend, huh?"

I chuckle and she laughs, lifting up her right hand and placing it on my forehead. She slowly pushes my bangs back and leans down, placing a simple, yet heart-stopping kiss on my lips. She pulls away slowly, allowing her lips to linger a little, then fully retreats, resting her forehead back against mine.

"Tegan . . . would you be mad If I asked you to just hold me, instead?"

She says, a red glow casting upon her cheeks. She was embarrassed by her request, but she shouldn't be. Of course I would love to lay her down on my sheets and kiss ever single piece of skin that's exposed to me, and _only_ me . . . but then there are times when I just want to lay down with her wrapped up in my arms. And it was turning into one of those moments; the tempting feeling to have my fingers knuckle-deep inside of her was fading, along with the urge to lick the sweat off of her shaking body. Now, all I want . . . is to make her happy and hold her.

"Little spoon, or big spoon?"

I ask, a small smile forming on my lips. She smiles wide and starts to lean in, when a loud knock makes her freeze; centimeters away from my face. I turn towards my door and my eyes grow small with confusion. _What the fuck?_

"Charlie, leave them alone . . ."

I hear a familiar voice say. I open my mouth in confusion and turn my head towards Sara; finding her smiling and shaking her head lightly. It was Charlie and Paulie.

"No. I wanna know if Tegan's okay, Paulie,"

I let out a small chuckle and sigh, _my friends always know the right times to show up huh?_ After a couple of seconds, Charlie knocks again and Sara turns to me; a small weak smile planted on her lips.

"Can you hold me tonight, instead?"

She asks sweetly. I smile and gently nod my head. Even though I was slightly upset that our weekend was going to be ruined, I wanted to please Sara. We have our whole lives to hold and love each other, we could spare some time.

"What if they're dead, and that's why no one is answering?"

I hear Charlie say, making me chuckle. Sara smiles and starts to shake her head, sitting up straight and turning towards the door.

"We're very much Alive, Charlie!"

She yells. As soon as her words finish, Charlie's banging against the door like an over grown Wood-Pecker. I chuckle and Sara turns back to me, her bottom lip tucked into her mouth. I bring my hands down to her bare thighs and slowly rub them up and down, loving the way her skin feels against mine.

"We better get dressed, before Charlie breaks the door down."

She says, smiling. I nod and lean forward, placing a small delicate kiss on her cheek. She lets out a small sigh and starts to rise from her place on my legs. She freezes mid-way and her face tightens up in pain. She places her hands on my stomach and I finally realize what's wrong.

"Are you sore, still?"

I ask, feeling slightly ashamed at my selfish ways. Even though she was okay with me adding another finger, I shouldn't have been so rough with her.

"A little, but it was worth it."

She says, bringing one hand up to my jaw and cupping it lightly. Her lips pull into a smile and I can't help but smile back. _She's okay, Tegan._ With my hands on her hips, I tighten my grip and slowly lift her up, trying to help reduce the pain. With a couple of winces, she slowly climbs off of me and stands up near the edge of the bed. I toss the covers off of my feet and climb off the bed, standing right next to her.

"Don't walk. I'll get you some clothes."

I tell her. She nods and I turn around, walking over to my closet. I stop in front of it and open up my first drawer, grabbing 2 pairs of matching boxers. I set them on my shoulder and close the drawer, opening up the second to grab two white wife-beaters. With our clothes in my hands, I turn back around and walk over to Sara.

"Do you need some help?"

I ask, holding out her set of clothes. She shakes her head and grabs them, placing the boxers on the bed to put her shirt on first. While she changes into her clothes, I quickly put my shirt on and pull my boxers up. When I'm done, I turn to her and she smiles; sitting back down on the bed, against the wall. I turn towards the door and slowly make my way to it, noticing that my legs are still a bit shaky from earlier.

I twist the knob and pull the door back, seeing the two-familiar faces that have managed to make me smile for as long as I can remember. Charlie lifts her head up from her iPhone and smiles wide, locking up her phone and placing it into her front pocket

"Fucking, finally! I thought you guys were dead."

She says. I chuckle and shake my head, turning my attention over to Paulie. She has a small smirk on her face as her eyes skim up and down my body, ending at my hair.

"Sex hair, skimpy _after_ clothes . . . they're far from dead, Charlie."

Paulie says. Charlie laughs and I roll my eyes. She was right, _oh how right she was_; but it was still awkward. Paulie used to say the **same **thing when she would come to my room after Molly and I would have sex. _'Sex hair and skimpy after clothes.'_

"Do you guys wanna come in?"

I ask, looking between the two. Charlie turns her head to Paulie and shrugs, hoping Paulie will answer for the both of them. Paulie scrunches her lips together and turns to me, shaking her head lightly.

"No, I think you two should be alone . . . it is your weekend, after-all."

She says, smiling. I turn to Charlie and she looks at me, nodding her head too.

"Yea, you two should be alone. Since the girls come back tomorrow."

My lips pull into a small smile and I nod, silently thanking them for understanding. Paulie smiles and looks down to her hand, linked with Charlies. She lifts them up to her mouth and places a small kiss on the back of Charlie's hand, making Charlie smile like it was the best thing in the world.

"Maybe we should go back up to our room too, have a little fun before the girls comes back. Yea, babe?"

Charlie's face lights up and I laugh. Now that _both _of them are part of the relationship, they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. But that's when I realized it . . . Sara and I were the same way. In the past three days, our fingers have caressed each other's skin like it's the last thing in the world that will keep us alive.

"Alright, well I guess we'll come back tomorrow. Is that okay?"

I look at Charlie and nod my head.

"Yea, just not early. We're gonna sleep in."

I tell them, already knowing that all Sara and I have done in the past three days is sleep-in, and make love. Charlie nods and turns to Paulie, raising her eyebrow at her. Paulie takes her bottom lip between her teeth and turns to me, smiling.

"Well we're gonna go and do what you two are doing. We'll be back tomorrow. Bye."

Before I can say anything, Paulie's dragging Charlie down the hallway, to the elevator. I let out a small chuckle and close the door. I turn around and look at the bed, expecting to find Sara sitting against the wall, when she surprises me once again by doing something unexpectedly. She's laying down on her side against the wall, my white blanket draped over her lower body, leaving her top-less chest open for me to view freely. _And view freely, I do. _

"So I just made up one rule for our relationship."

She says, starting to smirk sweetly. I cock my head to the side and eye her, finding this side of her to be strangely alluring. She lifts up her hand from the bed and with the two fingers that were inside of me, she motions for me to come to her. I obey and start to make my way over to her, stopping once my knees hit the edge of my bed. She pulls back the covers from her bottom half, showing me the beautiful sight of her naked body. As my eyes begin to linger, she pulls me out of it by tapping the skin of her chest lightly, signaling for me to lay on top of her.

My lips pull into a small smile as I kneel on the bed, throwing one leg over her and straddling her waist. She smiles and I lean down, pressing my material covered chest against hers. She lifts up her arms and slowly wraps them around my neck, pulling my down closer to her lips.

"So, the rule . . . "

She whispers, a playful tone in her voice. I chuckle and drop my forehead down on hers, _where are you going with this, Sara?_

"Whats the rule?"

I ask. She takes in a deep breath and I feel her fingers begin to toy with the small strands of hair on the back of my neck.

"Well, when no one is around . . . and we are completely alone."

She says, stopping to see if she has my full attention. I let out a small '_Mhm'_, and she sighs.

"We can't wear clothes, _ever_."

She says, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I let out a small chuckle and lean down, placing my lips against hers in a short kiss.

"No clothes, huh?"

I mumble against her lips. She shakes her head gently, and pulls away; resting her head against the pillow.

"I never want you to cover up your body when _we're _in this room, Tegan."

She whispers. And in that moment, as her eyes stared straight into mine . . . I finally understood the meaning behind her _rule_. She was telling me that when we were together, alone; she wanted me to be completely _bare _in front of her.

"Then help me take off my clothes, so I can hold you while you fall asleep."


End file.
